Dark Tide: Element Saiyan
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Enemies come and go like the wind. However as they come and go, they can also return if not stopped the first time. Now enemies of both the Saiyan's and Sailor Senshi have come back for vengeance. Please review. Chapter two posted 05-18-05.
1. Return of the Forgotten Saiyan

Dark Tide: Element Saiyan

By: Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, so don't sue!

Note: This is not apart of the actual Dark Tide Series Timeline that is currently being worked on. This is apart of the Dark Tide Crossover Series Timeline. This is the first story in hopefully a few more to come. Also Goten was born at the same time as Trunks.

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

_'blah'_ – Saiyago

**'blah'** – Galactigo

**_"blah"_** – Telepathy

**_'blah'_** – Bond

Blah – location, time, date, end/flashback, end/dream sequence

(blah) – alternate spelling, name

A/N – Author Note – within ( )

-

Chapter One: Return of the Forgotten Saiyan

Eight years ago Gohan disappeared, he left only a note, which read:

Dear Everyone,

I've left Earth and do not plan to ever return. I am tired of being bossed around, told how to do every little thing. Since my fight with my father, after he was brought back, I have been scarred. Go ahead and search for me all you want, but I guarantee you won't find me. If you're lucky enough to find me, I'm not coming back. Gohan has died and I have been born in his place.

Formerly Gohan

Everyone was shocked and saddened by Gohan's decision to leave and never return. However little did they know that they would once day see him again. But not as the sweet little boy he once was, but as something completely different. The only one that did not give up for Gohan was his twin sister Fasha, named after the Saiyan Fasha who was apart of Bardock's crew, before they died.

Three Years Later

"You will do as your told young lady!" snapped Chichi angrily.

"And if I don't want to, then what?" replied Fasha.

"Then you will have your meals cut in half! Again!" said Chichi furiously.

"Nothing new, for the three years you have expected me to live up to his expectations! I don't want to and I am not him! He didn't care for fighting, but I like fighting! You yourself were a fighter once, but now you are nothing but an old screeching harpy housewife, who can't do anything, but punish her daughter!" snapped Fasha angrily.

Chichi was beyond furious now, she was fuming with rage. So much so that what she did next would haunt her for the rest of her life. In a fight of rage she had struck her daughter across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor in surprise.

"You hit me!" said Fasha astonished at what her mother had just done to her.

After realizing what she had done, Chichi tried to comfort her daughter.

"No! Get away from me!" said Fasha shoving her mother away from her.

"Fasha…" began Chichi.

"No! Get away from me! Stay away from me!" said Fasha with obvious detest I her voice as she ran upstairs to her room.

While in her room she barricaded her door and packed her clothes in her bag, along with her most treasured items. Sealing it up, she capsulized them and flew out her window, while Chichi was trying to break down the door. Fasha arrived at Capsule Corps about an hour later and ran into Vegeta.

"What are you doing here brat of Kakarot?" demanded Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" began Fasha, but Vegeta saw the bruise on her face and silenced her and took her into the house. "WOMAN!"

"MY NAME IS BULMA! GET IT THROUGH YORU THICK HEAD!" snapped Bulma as she entered the kitchen and saw Fasha. "What happened!"

"My mother, she hit me," was all Fasha could manage to say.

"Hard enough to leave a bruise?" questioned Vegeta, shocked that Chichi was capable of that. "You have to leave Earth."

"Vegeta!" said Bulma.

"Woman, the brat's parents will come here looking for her. We will tell them she took a ship and left Earth! Otherwise next time it could be worse than a bruise! That harpy will be the death of all Saiyan's hybrid or not!" said Vegeta as Bulma understood.

Vegeta had always had a soft spot for Fasha, ever since he first met her. She had shown him compassion when he ridiculed her. He had grown to think of her as his own daughter. However he soon realized how foolish that was and instead in the Saiyan culture had adopted her as his niece and her twin brother as his nephew. Thirty minutes later she was off Earth and among the stars. At the same time Goku, Goten, and Chichi arrived to get her.

"She's gone Kakarot; she took the ki masking ship. She'll return… eventually. For now, get out of my home!" said Vegeta causing everyone there to jump.

Goku and his family left and Vegeta looked to the stars again and was saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his niece again for a long time.

Six Years Later – Orange Star City

Videl Satan was busy fighting crime as usual, when the ugliest creature she ever laid eyes on appeared. It was draining people of their energy, so she went to try and knock it out, but was thrown back against a light pole. It began to drain her as well, when she heard a voice call out.

"Venus Crescent V Smash!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Videl saw the monster obliterated and her energy return to her. She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't move without extreme pain.

"Are you alright Miss Satan?" asked Sailor Moon.

"How do you know my name?" asked Videl.

"Everybody knows who you are. You're the daughter of Hercule Satan the World Martial Arts Champion," said Sailor Venus.

"Oh yeah, who are you gals?" asked Videl.

"We're the Sailor Senshi; we fight creatures that drain people of their energy, like the one you just saw. Where exactly does it hurt, we'll get you to a hospital," said Sailor Jupiter.

"My back, I can barely move," said Videl.

"It seems like the monster may have broken a few ribs if it hurts to move. I would say your body is in a temporary shock. It would be dangerous to move you. But the police are on their way here as we speak," said Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you," said Videl.

"Your welcome," said Sailor Mars gently as Videl closed her eyes to rest.

The Sailor Senshi quickly disappeared from sight, but kept a close watch on Videl.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Venus.

"Only time will tell for sure, but I think she'll be alright, she's a fighter," said Mars.

Orange Star High

Videl had been diagnosed with a broken rib, several bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. She was allowed back to school, but she was temporarily handicapped. So she wouldn't be allowed to participate in any sports or Physical Activities, instead until her doctor said she had a clean slate of health she was the unofficial Assistant Coach in Gym class.

"Class today we have several new students, please make them feel welcome and if anybody does any hooting, whistling, or anything related to such behavior, then the entire class shall have two fifty page essay's due tomorrow!" said Miss Slate.

It was enough of a threat to keep the entire class quite. Miss Slate called for the new students to walk-in to the classroom together. There were five girls grouped together and a guy and girl standing next to each other.

"Please introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourself," said Miss Slate.

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino, I'm new to this part of the country and hope to make friends with many of you," said Serena as she moved aside.

"He, I'm Lita Kino, I'm new here as well and don't even think about hitting on me. I'll break your balls in a heart beat," said Lita as the boys remembered her threat/warning.

"Hello, I am Amy Mizuno, nice to meet you all. I'm new as well and would be glad to help anybody with any study problems," said Amy as one guy coughed nerd about Amy.

"Can it or you'll deal with me! I'm Raye Hino, make fun of her and I'll have you crying for your mommies!" snapped Raye angrily at everybody who had hurt Amy's feelings.

"I'm Mina Aino and I with them," said Mina pointing to Raye and Lita.

"Alright thank you," said Miss Slate as she glared at the class. "Our next to guests have informed me they don't want to introduce themselves or be introduced either. However this is my classroom and I will introduce them."

The class murmured at her strictness on the new students until she slap a ruler down on her next loudly getting everybody's attention. "Now then, would Ashura L. Moon please step forward, and say something about yourself?" said Miss Slate, rather than asking.

"Mess with me or my sister and you may regret it for the rest of your natural born life," said Ashura sternly.

"Okay, would a miss Kasumi L. Moon please step forward and say a few things about yourself," said Miss Slate.

"You heard my name, mess with me I'll make you regret it and so will my brother," said Kasumi sternly as well.

"Thank you, Miss Moon, please take a seat next to Miss Satan. Mr. Moon, take the empty seat two seats away from Miss Heart. Miss Tsukino, take a seat next to Mr. Moon, Miss Hino, take a seat on the other side of Mr. Moon, next to Miss Heart. Now Miss Mizuno, take a seat next to Mr. Pencil, Miss Aino, take a seat next to Miss Mizuno, and Miss Kino, take a seat next to Miss Moon," said Miss Slate. "Now since the person that made the nerd comment was dumb enough to open his mouth, everybody as a fifty page report due tomorrow on the following subjects."

"Thanks a lot Sharpner!" snapped almost half the class.

"Now, now, since I know the perpetrator he has two fifty page reports due to tomorrow and if he doesn't finish them and turn them in by next class tomorrow he has a month of detention," said Miss Slate. "Now then everybody shall be a group of nine, the new students, along with Miss Satan and Miss Rubber, are one group and have to do a report on the new business that rivals Capsule Corps and Satan Inc, Shadow Enterprises. The next group consisting of the jocks has to do a report on the history of the Legendary Martial Artist Goku Son. The rest of you have to do a report on the Cell Games and what really happened. Everybody knows that Hercule claims he didn't beat Cell, but had considered taking credit for it, but he put his family first instead of himself. Interview everybody that was there and if it turns out that somebody that was there is another groups project, then the two groups are to cooperate with each other or risk three months of detention. Now I'm in a good mood now and have received a memo from the Dean that these projects have to be at least a month to two months long."

"Thank goodness," breathed Sharpner.

"Because of this, Mr. Pencil you have two months of automatic detention for disrespect for your fellow student and your teacher," said Miss Slate evilly.

-

After class on the way to Gym, Raye heard Sharpner say that Miss Slate had to be evil for the detention and homework she gives out to him every year he's stuck with her. She smiled to herself knowing that she wasn't evil at least not really evil, just really strict. However when she had sat down next to Ashura and tried to greet him he merely nodded and didn't say anything more. He just watched the teacher move and watched her body posture and facial expressions. However when she heard the teacher assign him and the group he was in, which she was also in, that they had to do a report on the business Shadow Enterprises he had smirked, like he was going to laugh. When she arrived at the Gym she saw him and his sister standing against the wall like they were bored with the class and wanted to leave.

"Alright class, this year the Dean has selected this class, as in all of you here right now, to be scheduled two times a day. Right before lunch and at the end of the day. Now today we are going to play baseball with a twist, you can use anything to bat with and there will be no free walking, except when your hit by a pitch," said the coach. "Now Videl is going to be the assistant coach for now, so she gets to choose team captains."

"Alright Sharpner and Ashura are team captains," said Videl who received a death glare from Ashura.

"Alright I choose Thompson," said Sharpner.

"Kasumi," said Ashura.

"Roberts," said Sharpner.

"Kino," said Ashura.

"Thomas," said Sharpner.

"Hino," said Ashura.

This went on until both teams were equaled out and ready to play. The teams were as follows:

Ashura's Team:

Ashura, Kasumi, Lita, Raye, Mina, Serena, Amy, Jacen Shienhan, Sakura Shienhan, Matt Chestnut, Lime Chun, and Mirai Briefs.

Sharpner's Team:

Sharpner, Thomas, Thompson, Matthews, Roberts, Snake, Viper, Kobra, Rex, Heart, Erasa, and Angel.

Sharpner's team was batting first, while Ashura's was pitching.

"Kino, you pitch or I do it," said Ashura as Lita took the ball grudgingly. "Kasumi Center Field, Briefs Right Field, Shienhan Left Field, other Shienhan third base, Chestnut second base, Chun first base, Mizuno short stop, Tsukino other short stop, Aino behind second five feet, Hino catcher, I'll take Center Field as well."

When the line up was set Lita pitched the ball and Sharpner hit it to the right field, where Mirai had run up the wall and jumped off to catch it. Everyone knew he was a martial artist, but to see if run up a wall and catch what would have been a homerun was amazing and shocking. Lita pitched again and struck out Heart and then she struck Erasa out.

"Batting order is as follows: Kino, Hino, Aino, Tsukino, Mizuno, Chun, Shienhan, Shienhan, Briefs, Chestnut, Kasumi, and then me," said Ashura. "Kasumi if you get up to bat this inning, don't hit it too hard."

Mirai had heard this and wondered why Ashura didn't want Kasumi to hit it too hard if she got up to bat. He turned his attention back to the game and noticed the bases were loaded and they had already scored three points. It Sakura up to bat and she was using a cricket bat. Smacking the ball right into the center field she had hit Roberts in the head with the ball. He was rubbing his head as he threw the ball to second base, where her brother was pronounced safe. It was his turn to bat and he used a baseball bat that had half of its side missing. He smacked it right into Sharpner's gut, knocking the wind from him as he made it to second base, leaving the score at zero to six.

It was Matt Chestnut's turn to bat and he used a steel chair and smacked the ball right into Sharpner's head, knocking him out. It was an infield homerun and when Sharpner awoke he had somebody else take over pitching while he went to sit down from his minor concussion with a baseball. Then Kasumi came up to bat with a sledge hammer and she got little cheers from the other team as they mocked her, like they did all the other female players that were new. She looked at Ashura for confirmation to knock him out of the game and he nodded smirking at the pour unfortunate souls that had crossed her. It was Kobra who pitched the ball and Kasumi slammed the sledge hammer into the ball, sending it flying into the score board and then into the back of Thomas, Thompson, Roberts, and Matthews heads, leaving them out cold.

Videl and the coach quickly went to check on them and heard them saying things like they were in the third grade! They looked at Kasumi who was smirking at her handy work and walked the bases and then home plate. Videl made her way carefully over to Kasumi and glared at her.

"What the hell did you do to them?" asked Videl.

"Put them in their place with an unfortunate miscalculation," said Kasumi sarcastically.

"Fine, since it seems to be an accident, you're off the hook for now!" said Videl.

"Whatever," replied Kasumi.

"Kasumi, next time aim for the more sensitive areas," said Ashura as she smirked at him.

When Ashura stepped up to bat everyone was on edge as he was carrying a huge sledge hammer that had to weigh at least fifty to a hundred pounds. When Kobra pitched the ball, Ashura didn't swing it like a bat, instead he swung it like a sledge hammer, slamming the ball into the ground itself. Everyone was desperately searching for the ball when Ashura touched home plate after running the bases.

"Alright Ashura where is the ball?" asked Videl.

"It's right here," said Ashura pointing to the deep hole in the ground right in front of home plate.

"No way!" said Videl as everyone came running to look and saw the ball indeed was in the hole and it was going to be near impossible to get it out of the hole. "Coach! We need another ball!"

"What happened to the last one, get knocked out of here?" asked the coach as he came and saw the hole and the baseball in it. "Who did this!"

"Ashura," said everyone, except Kasumi.

"Will you be on the boxing team?" asked the coach as everyone looked at the coach like he was crazy. "Follow me class, we have a machine that measures your strength, the same ones used at the World Martial Arts Tournaments!"

Inside the Gym

Everyone followed but couldn't shake the feeling that Ashura wouldn't hesitate to do that to them, if they ever crossed him or his sister. When they arrived in the gym the machine was set up and everything.

"Alright everyone, punch the machine when your name is called, and if you hold anything back, I will fail you this class and the next!" said the coach. "Only Videl, until medically cleared, is exempt from this right now."

Everyone understood and didn't put up any type of fuss. "Matthews!"

He punched the machine and scored: 101.

"Sharpner!"

He scored: 197

"Erasa!"

She scored: 2

Everyone laughed at her score and when she attempted to slap them and missed, she hit the machine raising her score to: 124. That caused everyone to stop laughing and fear her slap, as not tot get hit by it.

"Kasumi!"

Kasumi acted like she was bored and that made everyone upset, at least those who knew about the school's record as the most violent free and having the most sports awards. She punched the machine and sent it flying across the gym into the far wall.

"Okay, the brakes must not have been set all the way, lets see your score," said the coach as he walked over to the machine and visibly paled. "Okay, that has to be broken, there is no way your score can be twenty-five hundred!"

Everyone except Ashura looked at her, like she was a freak, but she ignored it. "Alright Ashura your turn."

Ashura smirked as he visibly set the clamps down and made sure he couldn't push it away and then slugged the machine as hard as he could, sending it and part of the floor through the far wall and into the baseball field. When they arrived at the sight of the machine and part of the floor it read: Holy shit! 5000!

Everyone looked at the machine like it was malfunctioning and then at Ashura who lifted it up, pretending that it was heavy to him and set it down face up.

"It's right, that was an error," said Ashura as everyone relaxed. Once Ashura fixed the machine with the coach's permission he set back into place, where the floor had been ripped out by his punch to the machine. "Now let's try this again."

Ashura took off trench coat and everyone saw that he was wearing weights on his entire arm. When he took them off and put them on the floor they heard a creaking noise from the floor. "Kasumi, capsulized them in a minute," said Ashura as he removed his outer shirt and the last of the weights. "Much better, at least for now."

Everyone watched Kasumi capsulized the weights and then looked back at Ashura. The girls were nearly drooling over him, forcing Kasumi to keep them back with threats about their hair being shaved off. Ashura flexed his muscles loosening his muscles and then punched the machine as hard as he could, sending it flying again with more of the floor that time. When they arrived at its location it read: What the hell just hit me? X000!

"Damn machine is still not working right," mumbled Ashura as he punched it again, knocking it offline. Videl had seen what it read and was suspicious of Ashura and his sister Kasumi. Unbeknownst to her, Serena and the others had also seen what it read.

"Coach, lets use mine, its better equipped to handle what that piece of junk couldn't. It's been modified to more of punishment and the calculations are precise to the nearest nine tenths," said Ashura as the coach nodded impressed that such a strength measuring machine existed. Ashura un-capsulized the machine and it looked exactly like the other one, except for the fact that it was a bit larger and had the Shadow Enterprises logo on it. Ashura had everyone re punch or slap it. The new scores were: Matthews 102, Sharpner 198, Erasa 125, Kasumi XV000, Ashura XX000, Serena 2000, Lita 3000, Raye 2500, Amy 900, Mina 1000, Lime 825, Mirai X0000, Thompson 128, Thomas 120, Rex 192, Roberts 153, Snake 101, Viper 120, Kobra 153, Heart 75, Angel 74, Sakura 600, Jacen 650, and Matt 400.

"Whoa, the old machine usually measures me at one twenty three!" said Thompson as the others agreed this machine was better, even if it did lower the scores a little, it was more accurate and a lot better at taking the kind of punishment Ashura and his sister had dealt tot the last machine.

"Alright class, its time for you to go!" said the coach as he checked his watch. When everyone looked around to see where the machine had gone and where Ashura and Kasumi, they saw them heading to the parking lot.

-

Meanwhile in the locker rooms everyone was talking excitedly over the results of the strength machine. In the girls locker room Videl was getting a stranger feeling that not everything was as it seemed with Ashura and his sister or the new girls or even the others who were all members of a family that was either rich or participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament years ago.

Raye had a strange feeling about Ashura, like they had met before, but only briefly. It was true that Trista had helped them form an alliance with other planets in the galaxy. But since history had be rewritten by someone who had gotten past the time gates, several times without her catching the culprit or how the person had done it, everything had changed, for worse or better, they didn't know. All they knew was that everything seemed to come out for the better and the world had actually found ways to heal the planet and keep it healthy, getting rid of old fashioned type vehicles or having the refurbished into more environmentally safe vehicles. But the feeling that they had met in space once never left her.

"Hey Raye, we just got an invitation to go over to Kasumi and Ashura's house for the project in history class!" said Serena excitedly.

"Great, just let me get dressed, and we'll be on our way!" said Raye as she started to dress quickly.

Thirty minutes later

Raye and the others had arrived at the address that Kasumi had given them, but they couldn't believe there eyes. It had the Shadow Enterprises logo on it and written in the same strange language as was on all their products, along with the translation. Only the logo here had an extra word written in the two languages. They couldn't believe it, they were actually at the Shadow Enterprises Headquarters.

They knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer it. When nobody answered, they buzzed the intercom.

"Shadow Enterprises Headquarters, how may I help you?" asked the voice.

"Um, we're here to see Ashura and Kasumi," said Serena nervously.

"One moment please," said the voice, whom they assumed was female.

"What do you think this is all about?" asked Mina.

"Mr. Lunar, will be with you in a moment, please enter," said the female voice.

When they entered they were greeted with the sight of black walls with the company's corporate logo on them. There was even a picture of the company's founders on the wall behind the receptionist, it was Ashura and Kasumi in the picture alright, but they didn't look too happy. They were on the verge of scowling in the picture and looked ready to pulverize you.

"Welcome ladies, please have a seat, Mr.Moon will be with you shortly," said the receptionist.

"Why can't he meet with us now?" asked Lita stubbornly

"Mr. Lunar is currently in a meeting, a long distance meeting at that," said the receptionist as she jumped when she heard the slam of an elevator door go flying into the wall across the hall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SUEING ME! FOR WHAT!" screamed Kasumi as she spoke into the mike attached to her phone. "FOR HARRASSING YOU? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I DIDN'T HARRASS YOU! WHEN MY BROTHER FINDS OUT−"

They looked at like she was nuts, but how would your react when your told your being sued for a bunch of garbage.

"I see, so you'll drop the charges if I pay you how much?" said Kasumi. "TWENTY MILLION! YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR FROM ASHURA BOUT THIS!"

They could swear her scowl deepened from whatever the one suing her said.

"You will live to regret this! You realize that it is our company that you work for, right?" said Kasumi. "What do you mean your company is apart of ours! We bought the company you work for out and gave all the employees jobs with our company! This includes you!"

There was a moment of silence as Kasumi seemed to get angrier and they saw the receptionist duck under desk and the rest of the girls followed suit and soon enough there was a loud explosion and hole in the wall.

"Miss Zulu get somebody to clean this mess up and fix the elevator door!" said Kasumi.

"Yes Miss Moon, by the way you have five guests that decided to duck under my desk as well," said Miss Zulu.

"Come on out girls," said Kasumi. "What did you see?"

"We didn't see anything, we heard a loud crash that made the receptionist jump and then we heard you yelling. We saw the elevator door against the wall across from it and then we saw the receptionist take cover under her desk and we followed suit," said Amy.

"Good, that was one of the many male employees that have decided to have the balls to attempt and sue me for harassment. In this company there are two bosses, me and my brother, I am in charge of all the female workers and Ashura the male. This way we reduce the chances of what you just heard," said Kasumi. "However Miss Zulu here works for both of us and reports to both us. She has been with the company since the beginning, right Miss Zulu?"

"Correct Miss Moon, I happen to like my job, so I work here at the front desk as the receptionist, but my title states that I am to be paid like the vice president and that I am head of all secretaries and receptionists, I report directly to Mr.Moon and MissMoon here," said Miss Zulu. "She's actually a lot more patient than most of my former bosses. But none of my former bosses would cause everyone within earshot to jump with one word either."

"Thanks a lot Zulu," muttered Kasumi.

"Your welcome Miss Moon," said Miss Zulu.

"Now Ashura should be done with his meeting by now, if he isn't then, he may very well order hits on them," said Kasumi.

"He'd have them killed?" asked Serena fearfully.

"Only for treachery in the ranks, such as espionage against us, embezzlement against us, selling secrets to our rivals, and so forth," said Kasumi.

"What do you do then?" asked Serena as the others took notes.

"Me? I'm the head of the female workforce at Shadow Enterprises. I make sure that everything concerning the female gender here is adequate. Here we ant our employees to feel safe and meaningful. We provide living quarters to those whose homes were either destroyed in wars, raids, or seized from them by the greedy. Though we do venture out sometimes to relieve the old glory days, before creating this company," said Kasumi.

"What exactly did you do in your so called glory days?" asked Mina.

"That is classified information Miss Aino," said Kasumi. "What Ashura and I did in our glory days made us well known. We weren't exactly model citizens and because of which we weren't exactly liked by the authorities."

"Oh, its one of those 'do everything they tell you to do or else' countries," said Serena, imitating a grumpy old man with nothing better to do than make people miserable.

"Something along those lines, yes," said Kasumi.

"Why didn't you tell anybody that you and Ashura were the heads of a company that is currently more powerful than Capsule Corps?" asked Amy.

"Because, then we would be bombarded with questions about our past and that is also confidential. Now anymore questions?" asked Kasumi.

"Just one, are you and Ashura single?" asked Mina jokingly.

"Yes, we are," said Kasumi. "But I'll warn you now, if you ask Ashura anything about our past, our glory days, or if he's single or not, he will not hesitate to throw you out of the building."

"So he'll have us kicked out?" asked Serena curiously.

"No, he'll literally throw you out of the building. The last person he did that too was in the hospital for three months and afterward when he came back to work he was fired on the spot," said Kasumi.

"What did he say or do?" asked Mina.

"He called Ashura and me weak little monkey's," said Kasumi. "Don't ever call us weak, pathetic, or monkey's, oryou will live to regret they day you did, for a long time."

"Do you think we have enough for the report?" asked Lita.

"Almost, you have to get an interview with Ashura and for the record we would both like to remain anonymous," said Kasumi.

"Okay," said Raye as they entered Ashura's office to see him quite furious as he roared back at the other members of the company board of directors.

"Fine! You want me out of office as president and CEO of this company so bad? Then so be it, but I'm warning you now, watch your backs, you won't ever be truly safe again! Especially when the public hears about you forcing me out of office! You forget that I am fifty-one percent owner of this company! If you wish to destroy this company so bad, then so be it!" said Ashura as he slammed his fist onto the steel table sending it collapsing to the floor. "Until this reaches the Council of Business Directors you are all on paid administrative leave."

"Ashura?" asked Kasumi.

"The board as decided to force me out of office, since you are my joint owner of this company, you will also be forced out of the company. I knew I should have had them eliminated when I first suspected their treachery. They have done it like this so I can't even order a hit on them, without it coming back to me," said Ashura.

"Um Ashura?" asked Raye cautiously.

"Yes?" asked Ashura as he looked at her.

"We know somebody that would be willing to buy your company out and do exactly as you've done with this company," said Raye as she watched Ashura carefully.

"This company is not for sell, not yet," said Ashura.

"Maybe not, but sell the company to Silver Alliances Incorporated and this company will just be another branch of that company," said Raye. "Everybody keeps their job and you can remain at the top."

"Maybe, but I was planning on leaving my most trusted employee as the head of this company. However he was fired from his job by the board," said Ashura as he sat back exhausted and tired. "Give me their number and I'll give them a call."

"Here it is," said Amy as she handed him a card.

"So Trista is the president," said Ashura smirking.

"You know her?" said Serena shocked as well as the others.

"Of course I know her, she's my ex-girlfriend until we broke it off. She had her job and I had my jobs," said Ashura as he remembered he had been an assassin at the time.

"Were you two on friendly terms afterwards?" asked Raye.

"We lost contact, shortly after I forged this company and forced a great many people into this company, so they could have a place to call home. They all came willingly, when I say forced, I mean that I gave them an offer they couldn't refuse," said Ashura.

"Oh," said Raye. "Have we met before, you look really familiar."

"I don't think we have, this is the first I've been back here in eight years," said Ashura.

"Okay, maybe it was just somebody who looked like you," said Raye as they interviewed him and afterward left for their homes.

"Should we have lied to them Ashura?" asked Kasumi.

"You know as well as I do Kasumi, that the only reason we have returned to this planet is so we can have a little vacation from everything in the universe. We both knew the day would come when this company would be put out of business, in one form or the other. Now lets call Trista, we have a meeting to set up about her buying this company," said Ashura as Kasumi nodded in agreement.

­-

Little did they realize that Raye had overheard them, when she went back to grab her coat which she had left in his office. She was shocked to realize that he had lied to her and that they were from another planet. It was good to know, yet it also angered her to know they could lie to their faces like that. She decided to go home and forget about her jacket and ask the next day if she had forgotten in at his office.

-

Silver Alliance Inc. Headquarters

Meanwhile at Silver Alliances Incorporated headquarters, Trista was busy designing a new set of clothes that would hopefully become a hit. She heard the phone ring and her secretary answered it.

"Miss Meioh, there is a phone call for you," said the secretary.

"Take a message," said Trista as she went back to work on her designs.

"She's not in right now, can I take a message?" asked the secretary.

As soon as Trista heard the secretary say that she heard a loud crash. Quickly running to check if her secretary was okay, she saw that she was extremely pale and jumpy.

"Miss Meioh, I suggest you take this call. He is rather persistent and has promised that he will personally come down here and level this building if he doesn't hear from you in half an hour," said the secretary.

Trista knew of only one man that could make anybody jump like that, her old boyfriend, Ashura Lunar.

"Hello?" asked Trista.

"Trista," replied Ashura.

"Ashura, how are you?" asked Trista curiously.

"Personally good, financially I'm heading towards the gutter. I was referred to you for a business matter," said Ashura.

"You need help with financial situations? That'll be the day," said Trista.

"Damn it Trista, I am not joking! My company is being forced into a possible bankruptcy and my Board of Directors has decided to force me from office! It's going before the council as we speak! I was able to get my proposal in and I have to your agreement to purchase my company, so my employees can still have their jobs and a home," said Ashura.

"I see, how much are we talking about Ashura?" asked Trista seriously.

"About Thirty Million Galactic Dollars," replied Ashura.

"That cheap?" asked Trista.

"Yes, now do we have an agreement?" asked Ashura.

"Yes, we can meet tomorrow at your building or mine," said Trista.

"Mine, will due, here's the address," said Ashura as he gave her the address. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, afterwards, we can catch up on old times," said Trista as she hung up.

"Miss Meioh? Is everything alright?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, everything's fine, take the rest of the day off," said Trista.

The Following Day

Ashura was in a nasty mood at school and had gotten into several fights. They put the boys into the school infirmary and he was told to leave for the day. It was all testified that boys who were in the school infirmary started it, but Ashura finished it. When Ashura arrived home there was Mirai standing in front of his home.

"What do you want Briefs?" asked Ashura angrily.

"I want to know who and what you are," said Mirai.

"I am Ashura Lunar and what I am is none of our damn business!" said Ashura.

"It is if I bring Earth's Special Forces into it," said Mirai.

"You do then they will know the true meaning of pain!" said Ashura as he shoved Mirai aside who grabbed Ashura. "Big mistake boy!"

Mirai was on the ground in extreme pain as Ashura walked into his home. He decided to leave, before he pushed his luck.

"Zulu, when Miss Meioh arrives, send her straight to my office. Also when Kasumi gets home, tell her that I need to see her in my office," said Ashura as he went right up to his office and contacted the Council. "Miss Meioh will be here this afternoon to discuss the specifics of the agreement and whatever else that is relevant."

"Good, we sanction this meeting between you, your sister, Miss Meioh, and one witness," said the council.

"Who is this witness?" asked Ashura.

"He is an Andromian," said the council. "His name is Shindra."

"Very well, good day council," said Ashura politely.

­-

Three Hours Later

When Trista and Kasumi arrived the meeting was under way and within a few hours, it was finished. Trista would purchase Shadow Enterprises at Thirty Million Galactic Dollars, with Ashura and Kasumi no longer apart of the company, but with enough money to purchase some property for themselves.

"So Ashura, how goes life?" asked Trista curiously.

"It was good until I came to this wretched planet," said Ashura as Trista looked a bit mad at him now.

"Exactly what's wrong with this planet? I have lived on this planet for a long time. Yes it has its fault, but so does every other planet," said Trista angrily. "Exactly what race are you apart of and what planet were you born on?"

"You are the first one to ask that question and not be blasted to the next dimension," said Ashura chuckling. "If I told you have to swear that you won't look at me or my sister in disgust or even think about, especially with our races reputation."

"I promise, besides, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?" asked Trista half joking.

"Kasumi and Ashura are not our original names, at least not the names we born with," said Ashura as she stood up and activated a switch that made sure nobody could eavesdrop on the conversation. "My birth name is one I despise, I was born Gohan Son, the son of Goku and Chichi Son."

"My birth name is one we both like, but I have to use my current name as not to arouse suspicion or we could be discovered by those we don't want to be discovered by. I was born to Goku and Chichi Son as well, I am Ashura's twin sister. Our father is a pure blood Saiyan, while our mother is a pure blood human," said Kasumi.

"Saiyan's? I thought you were all extinct," said Trista.

"Kasumi and I are hybrids Trista, only half Saiyan. Our father's birth name was Kakarot and he was sent here to destroy Earth as a child. However he hit his head as a child and forgot all about that, so he protects it instead. But he is an idiot, he has on multiple occasions put the Earth into extreme peril by trying to let his enemies go, when everyone else knows they will turn on him or return to try again. An example would be Frieza of the Changelings, who is now dead. Even Vegeta tried to warn him, that Frieza would come back and would not heed his warnings and mercy," said Ashura.

"Prince Vegeta lives?" asked Trista.

"Yes, he lives, and on this very planet, he has three children, technically only two," said Ashura, leaving Trista even more confused.

"Explain," said Trista as she needed to understand what he was saying.

"Mirai Trunks of the Mirai Timeline. He used a time machine about eleven years ago to come back and warn us of the androids that would destroy the Earth and leave it in ruins. He also warned us of a deadly heart virus that could kill even a Saiyan and gave us the antidote to it," said Ashura as he saw the realization come across her face. "Yes he is the one that is able to get past the Time Gates."

"How did you… how do you know about them?" asked Trista.

"Simple, you talk in your sleep," said Ashura as Trista blushed crimson red from embarrassment and from shock. "How is Mizu doing anyway?"

"Ashura!" snapped Kasumi loud enough to make him jump. "You mated with her!"

"I am not Ashura's mate!" snapped Trista at Kasumi who backed down. "He never marked me and I never returned the mark!"

"Oh, so it was just… okay," said Kasumi letting it drop. "So is Mizu yours and Ashura's daughter or what?"

"As a matter of fact she is Ashura's and mine biological daughter. She is three years old. Though, now I understand why she was born with a tail," said Trista.

"That's good to know, did she receive my presents?" asked Ashura as Trista nodded. "Now before I forged this company, when we were dating Trista, I was an assassin. I was hired to take out people who stood in the way of others, mostly the tyrannical leaders who enslaved people."

"But you did kill others who weren't right?" asked Trista.

"Yeah, but it was always the low life scum. The others were mostly those who abused their mates and offspring for the pleasure of it," said Ashura as Trista nodded in understanding at what he did. "Now, though I don't plan on going back to that, as a matter of fact, one of the reasons I'm here is because it's been too long since the Dead Zone's last weakening. That tells me that he is about to remerge again."

"How do you know about the Dead Zone? Only the most evil and cruel creatures are sent there!" said Trista as she glared at Ashura for answers.

"Garlic Jr., when I was about three years old, he tried to send me into the Dead Zone, instead I sent him in. Then about six years later he remerged from it and nearly released his father Garlic Sr. from his imprisonment. He nearly sent Kami and the rest of his into the Dead Zone, but not after he enslaved the rest of the planet with his Dark Water Mist that turned anybody and anything that breathed it in evil," explained Ashura. "But Kasumi and I, along Piccolo and a human called Krillin were able to destroy the Makyo Star and send Garlic Jr. back into the Dead Zone for a second time."

"Then how do you know he even survived the Dead Zone?" asked Trista curiously.

"He's immortal," said Ashura. "He was able to summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron and gain immortality."

"I see, so he can't be killed, but have you ever thought of summoning this Eternal Dragon, Shenron to take away his immortality?" asked Trista curiously.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted you aside from your beauty," said Ashura causing her to blush in embarrassment yet again.

"Thanks," said Trista as she suddenly realized that her old feelings for Ashura had not gone away.

"Shall we get something to eat?" asked Ashura as his and Kasumi's stomachs started growling, which sounded like a very large bear.

"I believe we should, but you might want to control your stomachs," said Trista with a laugh as Ashura and Kasumi both blushed.

-

Raye's Apartment

Meanwhile Raye was in her room thinking, she couldn't get Ashura out of her head. She knew she has seen him before, but where? That's when it hit her, she had seen him before alright and he had her, but at the time he had just assassinated a public figure that had been running for ruler of the planet. It wasn't until several days later though that it had been discovered that he had imprisoned and abused his family. She had seen Ashura then and now she knew that it wasn't a crush she had on him, but a loathing for him, or at least his chosen profession. She would expose his deepest, darkest secrets to the world and have him exiled from Earth. She had gone out half an hour later to see him, Kasumi, and Trista walking down the street talking with each other. She felt a surge of jealously quell up within her at the sight of him smiling and joking with Trista and not her.

'Wait! When did I become so jealous? How can I feel this way for him after what he did those years ago? Is it possible that I'm in love with him? I have to know if he feels the same way about me!' thought Raye as she formulated a plan to get Ashura all for herself.

­-

A/N: That's it for the first chapter, I'm accepting all reviews. I want your opinions if I should go back and revise this chapter. I'm accepting co-authors for anyone interested. Now here is my poll:

Pairings? (No Yaoi/Yuri)

Raye/Ashura, Lita/Ashura, Trista/Ashura, Lime/Ashura, Videl/Ashura, Hotaru/Trunks, Hotaru/Goten

Rini/Goten, Rini/Trunks, Serena/Mirai, Mina/Mirai, Lita/Mirai,Lime/Mirai, Videl/Mirai

Your Choices for pairings not listed:

What should happen in the next chapter? You choose.

Should I just give up on this story? Yes or No, explain.


	2. Ancient Saiyan

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, especially to miroku-has-darkness. Thanks for reviewing each of my new stories so far. Now here are the votes for the pairings so far:

Ashura (Gohan)/Raye: 1, Mirai/Mina: 1, Ashura/Lita: 0, Ashura/Videl: 0, Ashura/Lime: 0

Hotaru/Trunks: 1, Hotaru/Goten: 0, Trunks/Rini: 0, Goten/Rini: 1, Mirai/Lime: 0

Ashura/Trista: 1, Mirai/Videl: 0, Mirai/Serena: 0, Mirai/Lita: 1, Mirai/Raye: 0

Just incase anybody was confused, you can name your own pairings as long as they are not Yaoi or Yuri. If they are, then they will be rejected and not even mentioned. Now onto chapter two and as for the disclaimer? Check the first chapter and don't sue me!

Chapter Two: Ancient Saiyan

Trista, Kasumi, and Ashura arrived at the restaurant called: Mars' Hot & Spicy Buffet. It was kind of ironic to Trista, since Raye commanded and manipulated fire. When they entered the restaurant the manager noticed them and paled right away.

"What can I do for you two? You want me to arrange one of those for you?" asked the manager nervously.

"No, we're just here to eat today," said Ashura as the manager let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, the last time I arrange one of those for you, the explosion nearly got me!" said the manager chuckling a little.

"I had it rebuilt larger and better didn't I? You know I take care of those, who help me and you have helped me quite a bit," said Ashura chuckling as well. "How's Mars?"

"You don't want to go back there that's for sure. I nearly got my head blown off, for calling the president a big ugly baboon! But I tell you, that's what he looked like to me!" said the manager.

"Then why shouldn't I go back there?" asked Ashura curiously.

"The reason why is because the president is a Saiyan! But not just any Saiyan, it's the big dumb bald one, called Nappa!" said the manager as Ashura couldn't resist laughing.

"You called Nappa a big ugly baboon! I wish I could have been there to see what his face looked like!" said Ashura in-between breaths.

"I take it, this Nappa, is somebody you know Ashura?" asked Trista.

"Know him? The idiot nearly killed me! But he is not just a big ugly baboon, he's a big ugly incredibly dumb baboon with little to no brains!" said Ashura as Kasumi burst out laughing too when he finished.

"Is it wise to insult such a powerful Saiyan?" asked Trista confused and a bit scared too.

"Oh, it's perfectly okay! He's not even a Super Saiyan! He's just a normal big dumb Elite Saiyan that got blasted to Other World for loosing to a third class idiot!" said Ashura as Kasumi nudged him. "Oh and before that Kasumi decked him in the crotch with her elbow and part of his own armor. He had fallen to the ground clutching his crotch and growling at Kasumi here."

"You two did this as children and yet you are alive and well?" said Trista shocked at their luck or was it untrained skills.

"Yeah, that was pure luck, it hurt him worse, than when I dropped his armor on his tail," said Ashura smirking at the memory.

"I see, if I had known you were that big a trouble maker and took that big of risks... then I would have bet against you, with your luck running out," said Trista softly with a smirk.

"Nice joke, Trista, but I would have bet against myself as well!" said Ashura with a laugh as the waiter came out and took their orders and smirked at Kasumi. "OH NO! Not today, not here, not now! You do Kasumi and I promise you will have your tail removed again! Perhaps this time it won't grow back!"

Kasumi pouted and nodded to Ashura for spoiling her fun. "You're no fun Ashura. You used to love pulling pranks on people to lighten the mood up."

"Maybe, but when they started to be centered on me, I decided that punishment had to be dealt to get them off of me!" said Ashura as the two argued for half an hour, humoring Trista as she chuckled a bit.

"Your food will be out momentarily," said the waiter as they brought twelve other tables over to theirs.

"How much did they order!" asked Trista shocked.

"Ma'am, when these two are here, we get pay raises! So everybody here likes these two, except the cooks and the dishwashers, at least when their finished eating," said the waiter as he set her plate down in front of her.

"They eat that much?" asked Trista not believing him for a second.

"More, they had to have a special spot put on the menu just to save room on the pads," said the waiter. "It's called the Moon Specials, two of everything on the menu."

"…" said Trista speechless, shocked as she watched Kasumi and Ashura race each other in an eating contest to see who would finish first.

One Hour Later

When Ashura and Kasumi finished eating, it had been another tie, even with desert!

"Hey Johnny!" called Kasumi.

"Yes?" asked Johnny.

"Another tie," said Kasumi as she handed him three hundred zenni.

"I told you it would be another tie," said Johnny as he marked the score under the tie section, which was in-between Ashura and Kasumi's names.

"Yeah, yeah, next time double or nothing!" said Kasumi. "I win!"

"Fine, but it will be a tie, again!" said Johnny as he put the bets down on the board with three hundred next to it with a two slash zero next to that. "I'll see you whenever!"

Kasumi nodded as they left the restaurant and an idea hit Kasumi for payback against Ashura. She dew Trista over to her and whispered in her ear, causing a grin to spread across her face. When the two looked towards where Ashura was, they saw him gone, not a trace was left.

"DAMN IT!" snapped Kasumi. "He did it again! Somehow he always knows what I'm planning, before I tell my accomplice!"

Two Hours Later – Orange Star City Mall

Kasumi and Trista were carrying their bags when they spotted Ashura smirking at them, before disappearing again.

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Kasumi.

"Knew what?" asked Trista.

"He knew I was going to try and get him stuck into carrying or bags while we were shopping! The last time I got hi stuck, because I had put it in writing, but I think he's even more suspicious of me, when I get a so called evil glint in my eyes," said Kasumi as a young boy with lavender hair came running by and collided with Kasumi.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU OLD BAG!" said the boy.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" demanded Kasumi scaring him to the point he was pale as she grabbed his ear. "WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?"

"I'm his mother, sorry about that, what did he say this time?" asked the mother apologetically as she grabbed her sons other ear.

"He called me an old bag and told me to watch, where I was going, when he ran into me!" said Kasumi angrily as she glared at the boy.

"I apologize again and so does my son, right Trunks!" said the mother.

"Yeah, sorry," said Trunks yawning.

"You know I don't think you mean that! Ma'am, how bout we punish him the worst possible way a male could be punished in a mall?" asked Kasumi with a mischievous tone causing Trunks to pale again as he quickly objected and apologized again and again, begging for anything but that.

Three Minutes Later

'Man, I had to open my big mouth, again!' thought Trunks as he carried the three women's bags. 'This bites.'

"Alright now, Trunks, we have to be going, give the nice ladies their bags or else you'll get no TV tonight," said the mother.

"Here you are," said Trunks as he handed them their bags.

"Thank you, Trunks," said Kasumi. "It was nice to meet you… um?"

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs," replied Bulma, shaking Kasumi's hand.

"Right, Bulma, well maybe we'll see each other again sometime," said Kasumi.

"Well my company is having its annual ball in a week, your welcome to come," said Bulma handing Kasumi and Trista an invitation.

"Feel free, to bring an escort," said Bulma politely as they parted ways and her scolding Trunks about his attitude and actions that day.

"Well, this is sure a surprise, don't you think Trista?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, it is, since my company is now the second most powerful on the planet and in the rest of the galaxy. This isn't that big of a deal, but I think it calls for a new dress, don't you?" asked Trista.

"Yep," said Kasumi.

"The only problem is I don't have anymore cash on me," said Trista.

"That's what credit cards are for!" said Kasumi.

"You think so Kasumi?" asked Ashura making her jump.

"Don't do that!" said Kasumi as she turned to face Ashura who was now gone again. "Ashura, I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll strangle you myself!"

"You'll have to catch me first Kasumi, now what's this about a new dress? You have three dozen at home, you haven't even worn yet!" said Ashura as Kasumi sighed getting ready for her fashion statement speech. "Don't you dare Kasumi, I hate that speech! I have had enough of that speech, now you can get one dress only!"

Kasumi shrieked happily and hugged her brother, before running of to the only store she hadn't been in yet. Ashura turned to Trista who chuckled at his misfortune. He had his hands full of bags, but then he put them into their capsules to make it easier to carry.

­-

Mirai had been in the Mall hiding from his mother whom he had seen with his younger self and two other women, one being his classmate Kasumi. He felt a little pity for his younger self stuck, carrying the bags. When his mother had left he noticed Ashura suddenly appear out of nowhere and Kasumi jump and turn to… nothing. Ashura had disappeared again and said something that made her happy, because she hugged him and left him with her bags, he smirked to himself until he noticed Ashura put them into capsules. The other woman just smiled and shook her head slightly as the two went down to the lobby. He also noticed his other classmate Raye who seemed to be stalking them and she looked quite jealous of the woman with Ashura, he guessed she was either his ex or she had fallen for him. Walking around he decided to try and see if he could find something to wear to the Annual Capsule Corps Ball at Capsule Corps HQ. Along the way he had inadvertently ran into Ashura.

"Well Mirai Briefs, what would you be doing here?" asked Ashura.

"Looking for something to wear to the Capsule Corps Annual Ball, it's real hard to find something that my mother will approve of and I really don't want to endure my mother's cooking skills, again," said Mirai. "What're you doing here and who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm here with my sister and this lovely lady is Trista Meioh, an old friend of mine," said Ashura. "Trista, this Mirai Briefs, Mirai, this is Trista Meioh."

"Nice to meet you Mirai," said Trista politely. "Doesn't Mirai mean future?"

"Um… yeah, I guess it does, I never really cared about my name's meaning," said Mirai nervously as he made an excuse to leave.

"You see how nervous he was when you asked him about his name? He is definitely not from this timeline," said Ashura chuckling as Trista smirked at him. "You know aside from our chosen professions at the time, I really don't know why we ever broke up."

"Tell you the truth Ashura, neither do I. I find myself thinking about you almost all the time, when I'm not working," said Trista as the two stared into each others eyes.

-

Raye saw this and was furious, so she pretended to trip and pour out her water on Trista from the floor above her. She smiled as she saw Trista get soaked and what made it better was that Trista was wearing a white blouse.

­-

Trista was soaked and when she looked up she could have sworn she saw a smiling Raye. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she noticed that the water and completely soaked the front of her blouse. Quickly crossing her arms over chest she blushed heavily in embarrassment and humility. However when she looked to her right she noticed Ashura had his eyes closed and his jacket held out to her, quickly grabbing it and putting it on she had covered herself as to get anymore embarrassed.

"I didn't see anything, I swear," said Ashura as his eyes were still closed. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," said Trista as she leaned against him setting her head down on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Kasumi as she came up to them concerned.

"We're fine, but somebody thought it would be funny to pour water down on me from the second story. It completely soaked the front of my blouse and I just had to have worn a white one today. Luckily your brother offered his jacket to me," said Trista as Kasumi nodded and handed Trista a bag.

"Don't open it until you get home. I'm sure you'll like it very much," said Kasumi with a wink to her.

"Well ladies let get out of here, before somebody decides to up the ante and pour water on you sis," said Ashura.

-

Raye was furious she thought he would have looked at Trista and saw her soaked through blouse and have gotten slapped by Trista for staring. She would have later "comforted" Ashura, claiming to have seen some little boys dump the water on her. She would have had Ashura to herself. She didn't really know why she was so jealous. Maybe because all the boys she had ever dated were either scum, stupid, or were meant for someone else. This was her chance to get someone who didn't belong to anybody else.

**_"Things are rarely what they seem young one,"_** said a voice telepathically.

"Who's there?" demanded Raye angrily.

**_"Behind you,"_** replied the voice.

She turned and saw a man who looked similar to Ashura, except he had large scar over one cheek, his hair was spiked in almost every direction, and he looked much older.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Raye angrily.

"My name is not of your concern young one," said the man softly.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this," said Raye as she turned to leave only to see him in front of her.

"Your pretty slow young one, now why would you interrupt Ashura's happiness?" asked the man curiously.

"It's none of your damn business!" said Raye.

"I see, you're jealous," said the man.

"WHAT?" demanded Raye angrily. "What gave you that idea!"

"I can read your thoughts young one, without even trying," said the man. "He is taken or rather he is obligated to be with her. The two are merely friends, no matter how much they try to fool each other. Until Ashura dies he is obligated to take care of her."

"But why?" asked Raye curiously.

"His daughter, when they first met and started courting each other, or as you say dating each other, they succumbed to their desires," said the man sternly. "However no claim or mark was made, but the result was a child, his daughter. He seeks to make sure his daughter is properly raised, until he can train her. Or until he can send her of to his home to be trained."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Raye curiously.

"Just as I can read your thoughts easily, I can read Ashura's, but only when his guard is down and even then I must be careful. It is not my place to tell you what I discovered. Only that he loves Trista, more like a friend. He would give his life to protect his friends. Now I have been sent by Queen Selenity to show you the truth about Martians," said the man as they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Where are we?" asked Raye scared.

"You need not be frightened young one. We are merely at the beginning of the Silver Alliance. I transported us somewhere private so I can share this vision with you. It was before the Silver Alliance had begun, when it was still being forged. Several hundred thousand Saiyan's were banished from the home world for not wanting to follow the current king. They wanted to live their lives peacefully and only attack and purge those that threatened them and their allies. However because of this, they were branded weaklings and traitors. After their banishment they eventually found themselves on the planet called Mars. The last of the true Martians was dying from a plague that had hit their planet, from a passing comet, the Plague of Death, it swept through them and their best scientists could not find a cure for it. So when the Saiyan's landed they helped the last true Martian get to the White Moon. The plague had already gone past the contagious stage and was stuck with the Martian. The Martian told Queen Selene, Princess Serenity's great-grandmother, that the Saiyan's had helped him and wished to carry on the Martian name in honor of the true Martians who had been unfortunate enough to catch the plague. Because of this the Martian granted these Saiyan's the gift of visions, telepathy, and telekinesis. They mastered these gifts and went further than the true Martians had. They had developed the ability to read minds, only one other race in the galaxy had ever had this ability. It was when my crew and I had exterminated all but one of their race, did he curse me with these gifts, so that I might see my own races destruction and the annihilation of my home world. Mind you this was about a thousand years later. You Princess Raye are descendant of Ares, King of the Saiyan Martians. Your father was King Pyro of the Saiyan Martians, you were trained in physical combat, until you were about ten years old and you had mastered all these skills. Then for six years you trained as the Senshi of Mars during Queen Selentiy's reign as Queen of the White Moon, whom I befriended in Other World. She went to the heavens, while I was sent to hell, for my races transgressions," said the man sadly.

"So you're saying I'm a Saiyan? One of the filthy barbaric creatures!" snapped Raye now very angry.

"Yes, but would it come to surprise you that the one you want, is also a Saiyan?" asked the man curiously.

"He is not a filthy Saiyan!" snapped Raye angrily.

"But your wrong young one, he is a Saiyan, a Hybrid Saiyan. He is the strongest Saiyan in existence, stronger than even Prince Vegeta and his bloodline," said the man angrily.

"If he is a Saiyan, then he is just as filthy as you and your damn race!" said Raye angrily.

"I don't know what I can do to prove to you, that you are a Saiyan and that Ashura is as well. Fine, you may go, but don't bother looking for me, you won't be able to find me," said the man sadly.

"Can I at least get your damn name?" asked Raye.

"Bardock," he replied softly then disappeared, leaving Raye at the edges of city.

"Damn idiot," mumbled Raye angrily.

-

Meanwhile Ashura and Kasumi were at Trista's house talking about past experiences with their ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends.

"So what was it like for you and Ashura, Trista?" asked Kasumi slyly, causing them both to choke on their drink.

"KASUMI!" snapped Ashura angry and shocked at her.

"What? I'm just curious," said Kasumi as a little girl came running into the room. "Who's this little cutie?"

"This Mizu, Mizu say hello to your Aunt Kasumi," said Trista as Mizu shook her head.

"Aunt Fasha!" said Mizu causing Ashura and Kasumi to both freeze and pale considerably.

"No, my name is Kasumi, I'm your Aunt Kasumi," said Kasumi.

"No, you Aunt Fasha!" said Mizu putting her hands on her hips imitating her mother when she was upset about something.

"Yep, she is definitely your daughter Ashura, she has your stubbornness," said Kasumi chuckling a little.

"Daddy!" said Mizu running to Ashura who picked her up and hugged her.

"She sure is smart for her age," said Ashura.

"I know, I can't understand it, she's already on first grade books," said Trista smiling.

"She inherited my intelligence is what it is Trista," said Ashura as Mizu fell asleep in his arms, causing him to smile one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Oh my –" started Kasumi, but was cut off by Trista shaking her head.

So Kasumi just sat smiling and talking with Trista, when she felt it. It was very large and very dark and it was coming right at their location. Apparently Ashura and Mizu felt as well, since their eyes shot open and they looked all around them, trying to determine its exact position.

"Trista, take Mizu and hide! This is bad, very bad," said Ashura.

"Oh no, not her!" said Trista as her eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" asked Ashura.

"Chaos!" whispered Trista who was now incredibly pale.

"It felt like Broly to me," said Kasumi.

"Chaos possesses other beings!" said Trista as she held a crying Mizu.

"Then it's time to kill Broly once and for all. Why can't he just stay dead," said Ashura as he flew out a window, followed by Kasumi.

-

It was indeed Broly, but something was different about him, he was much stronger than he was before the comet hit the planet, they had been on. He saw two beings that looked strong heading right at him, very fast. When they stopped he recognized the girl as the daughter of Kakarot and that meant the boy was the son of Kakarot.

"Brats of Kakarot!" roared Broly.

"We don't consider ourselves offspring of that low life!" snapped Ashura.

"No?" questioned Broly confused at what he heard.

"No! He is weak and very dumb!" said Kasumi.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" laughed Broly.

**_"Join me and gain everlasting youth and power!"_** said a voice in their minds.

"Chaos, go to hell," said Ashura plainly.

**_"YOU KNOW OF ME!"_** screeched Chaos.

"Yeah, now what do you want from this planet!" demanded Ashura.

**_"VENGENACE, I WANT COSMOS! I WANT THE SAILOR SENSHI HEADS!"_** roared Chaos angrily.

"Too damn bad, you'll have to go through me first, to get to them!" said Ashura.

**_"Oh, I know you Gohan. I know exactly who you are and the darkness that lies in your heart shall allow me control over you!"_** laughed Chaos.

"Are you deaf or something Chaos? Go to hell. I'm not going to join you, I'd sooner die," said Ashura defiantly.

**_"Maybe, but what about your mate!"_** said Chaos.

Ashura was confused, but then realized that she meant Trista.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" roared Ashura as he powered up to Super Saiyan and began attacking Chaos/Broly.

Chaos/Broly was forced onto the defense as Ashura's attacks were incredibly fast accurate to nine tenths of an attack. Chaos'/Broly's body was being damaged incredibly fast, until Chaos caused Broly to transform into a Super Saiyan as well. Now Chaos/Broly was on the offense and slammed Ashura away from/her/him and grabbed Kasumi by the neck holding her hostage.

**_"IF YOU WON'T JOIN ME, THEN SHE WILL!"_** laughed Chaos.

"NO!" roared Ashura as powered up to his maximum of Super Saiyan Three and charged Chaos/Broly.

By the time Ashura got to Kasumi, she was already be poisoned by Chaos' evil. She was being corrupted and she fought it to her very core. When she escaped Chaos'/Broly's grasp she felt the evil that had been forced in her start to try and take affect and make a her a servant of Chaos.

"Brother, please kill me, before it's too late," said Kasumi crying.

"I can't! You're my sister, I love you too much!" said Ashura crying as well.

"Please, do it so that I won't be her slave or against you! I will always love you brother," said Kasumi as she put his palm on her chest and attempted a ki blast on him, which caused him to reflexively blast her in an attempt to counter.

"NO! Kasumi! Fasha! Please don't die, oh please don't die on me!" cried Ashura.

"I love you brother," said Kasumi as her body faded away into Other World.

"CHAOS!" roared Ashura quite angry now as he sped off to get her.

When he found Chaos/Broly, he found that she/he had just injured Trista beyond healing and was now going after his daughter. In his rage he blasted Chaos/Broly in the back causing her/him to scream out in agony, letting his daughter escape to safety. Chaos/Broly disappeared after seeing a very pissed off Ashura, deciding to play mind games with him instead of frontal assaults.

"Ashura," said Trista weakly as the other Senshi arrived to see Ashura kneeling over her.

"I'm here Trista," said Ashura softly.

"Take care of Mizu," said Trista as she began to cry.

"Mommy?" asked Mizu who saw her battered form on the floor.

"Mizu… be good for… your father," said Trista sweetly as she smiled caressing her daughters face.

"I will mommy," said Mizu crying. "Where are you going?"

"Heaven," said Trista as she started having trouble breathing and talking. "Senshi, beware of Chaos' return! Two are lost, many remain."

That was all Trista could get out before she slipped from the bounds of Earth into Heaven in Other World. The Senshi watched as he cried out in agony and grief. They watched him pick up her body and take it outside and bury it. They saw the grave next to where Trista was buried as it held his sisters name on it.

"Ashura?" asked Sailor Moon cautiously.

"Yes?" replied Ashura sadly.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Maybe, one day I will be better, but until Chaos is dead I will have no peace," said Ashura. "Except… for when I'm with Mizu, then I will have peace."

The Senshi nodded and then something struck Sailor Moon.

"The last time all of you died against Chaos, I had your powers. But now I don't," said Sailor Moon.

"That is because Trista did not give them to you," said Bardock appearing behind them.

"BARDOCK!" roared Ashura as he made his way to the older Saiyan and slugged him hard and turned to Mizu, who covered her ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"It's complicated," said Bardock as he got up from the ground.

"Tell us filthy scum!" snapped Mars as everyone looked at her like she was out of line. "That scum there is a Saiyan!"

Everyone turned to look at Bardock and backed away from, causing Bardock to chuckle.

"A dead Saiyan," said Bardock, pointing to the halo over his head.

"You should be alive. The wish with Shenron was for all Frieza's victims to be returned to life, including the Saiyan's!" said Ashura as King Enma in Other World finished the last of the paperwork concerning that one wish. "Now there, your halo is gone and you're alive again."

"Thanks to you scaring Enma into finishing the paperwork," said Bardock with a laugh. "Now what is wrong with being a Saiyan?"

"You're a barbaric race that slaughters everyone and anyone you don't like!" snapped Mars as the others nodded.

"If that is so then how come this planet is destroyed yet?" questioned Ashura to Mars.

"Because it hadn't been targeted yet," said Mars defiantly.

"Wrong, because Saiyan's having been living on this planet for decades and protecting it from harm! My father was sent to destroy this miserable planet, but hit his erasing his entire mission!" snapped Ashura angrily at Mars.

"So? For all I know you were adopted," said Mars.

"I am a Saiyan!" said Ashura angrily as he un-wrapped his tail from around his waist. "Now does anybody have any questions?"

"Yeah, why are you here, when Queen Selenity banned you from this part of the galaxy!" demanded Uranus.

"Because I was born on this planet and that was a thousand years ago!" said Ashura angrily. "Do you think I am a full blooded Saiyan? No, I am Saiyan/Human Hybrid!"

"Then I challenge you to a fight, where you cannot use any ki attacks or super speed! You must fight like the average human!" said Uranus.

"That won't prove a thing, except that I'm a capable fighter. If you want proof, then answer this! Have you ever the legend of the Super Saiyan?" asked Ashura.

"Everyone knows that fairy tale!" said Uranus.

"Like the fairy tale of a kingdom on the moon?" countered Ashura slyly, forcing Uranus to give him some credit about legends. "If I power up to my maximum, would that suffice as evidence that I'm Saiyan? Not all Saiyan's are bad and not all are like stories made around them by races scared of them."

"Go on then," said Sailor Moon glaring at Uranus and Mars.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Ashura as he began powering up. Mercury was measuring his power on her visor as it kept on climbing.

"HE'S OVER A HUNDRED THOUSAND!" yelled Mercury as Ashura kept on powering up. "NOW HE'S OVER FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND AND CLIMBING!"

Everyone, including Bardock, looked Ashura who hadn't he transformed yet as they saw his warrior aura come flying to life like white flame surrounding him. Then they saw it becoming golden and then with another yell he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Everyone was in awe, but they soon paled as they noticed he hadn't sopped yelling or powering up.

"HE'S OVER A HUNDRED MILLION!" yelled Mercury as everyone paled.

They saw another burst of golden ki energy and saw that his hair was spikier, a little longer, and a little wilder.

"THIS IS SUPER SAIYAN LEVEL TWO!" yelled Ashura as he kept on powering up as everyone paled, including Bardock now, at the mention that that was only level two, or that their even was a second level.

Then when he stopped yelling, they thought he was finished, but they saw him gritting his teeth and looked like, for a minute, that his pupils and disappear, leaving only the white in his eyes. They saw his hair growing longer and longer, until with a final yell, which sounded more like a roar from an Oozaru, he finished transforming.

"This is Super Saiyan Three, it was quite draining, but after years of intense training, I'm able to hold this form like any other. This is currently the strongest level of Super Saiyan known. This level deals with quite a lot of raw ki energy and can leave you drained if you're not careful," said Ashura as he powered down to normal breathing deeply as Mizu came and jumped in his arms. "What was my power level?"

"I don't know," said Mercury. "The last thing it said was and I quote, 'put your head between your legs and…' she might want to cover her ears for this,"

"Mizu, cover your ears," said Ashura as Mizu nodded and did.

"As I was saying it said, 'put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye', then it said, 'holy shit, we're all going to die'," said Mercury.

"I would hate to see what someone on the side of evil could do with your power," said Sailor Moon.

"There is someone on that side and his name is Broly. He is not a normal Super Saiyan," said Ashura as Bardock and everyone else looked at him curiously. "He's the Legendary Super Saiyan, so along with his normal Super Saiyan powers, he gets a boost, from his Legendary powers."

"Damn," was all that Sailor Moon could say to describe what she heard, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "What? I'm not entirely miss naïve blond dimwit or innocent! I'm caused before!"

Everyone looked at her, while Uranus patted her on the back, looking proud of herself. While they were busy discussing what to do about Ashura, he scanned their ki signatures and was matching them up with people he knew and had briefly met, through Trista, and from the races he knew about. Uranus was obvious Amarra Tenou of the Uranusian's. Neptune was obviously Michelle Kaiou of the Neptunian's. Saturn was obviously Hotaru Tomoe of the Saturnian's, cousins to the Saiyan's. Mercury was obviously his classmate Amy Mizuno of the Mercurian's. Jupiter was obviously his classmate Lita Kino of the Jupiterian's, another cousin of the Saiyan's. Venus was obviously his classmate Mina Aino of the Venusian's. Mars was obviously his classmate Raye Hino of the Martians, but her ki signature was of Saiyan's. Yes, it fit perfectly into the history of the new Martian's, named after the true Martian's in honor of their magnificent race. The second to last one was he couldn't even sense, that confirmed that she was his classmate Serena Tsukino of Lunarian's. The last one was the pink haired girl, he had seen around the High School during lunch, Rini Tsukino also known as Mini Moon, who was a Lunarian Hybrid, quite rare.

"Hmm," said Ashura chuckling afterward.

"What's so funny?" asked Mars angrily.

"I know exactly who all of you are, when your transformed as the Sailor Senshi," said Ashura as he saw Mars walk up to him and shove him, unable to move him at all.

"Prove it scum bag!" said Mars.

"Very well Raye Hino," said Ashura as she paled. "Serena Tsukino, Amarra Tenou, Michele Kaiou, Lita Kino, Hotaru Tomoe, Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, and Rini Tsukino. Trista Meioh was Sailor Pluto."

"How did you know," asked Serena as they de-henshined.

"You and your daughter were simple, I couldn't detect your ki signature, but I could see you as plain as day. You are the last of the Light Lunarian's. Your daughter is a Light Lunarian Hybrid. Lita is a Jupiterian, cousins to the Saiyan's. Hotaru is a Saturnian, another cousin to the Saiyan's. Amarra is an Uranusian, while Michelle is a Neptunian. Amy is a Mercurian, with Mina as a Venusian. However Raye is a Saiyan Martian, Saiyan's who took on the Martian name in honor of the original Martian's. Trista was a Plutonian, the Guardian's of the Time Gates," said Ashura as everyone but Raye nodded, who still refused to believe she was a Saiyan. "I can prove it. All you have to do is get serious injured and go into a Regeneration tank and get healed up. You'll come out stronger than you were before or you can fight, with me not using any ki related techniques or using ki to make me stronger. Pure physical combat, what do you say?"

"You're on!" said Raye as attempted to deck him only to hit an after image. "You said no ki related techniques!"

"That isn't ki related, that technique is ten times older than I am!" said Ashura. "That was the after image technique."

"Fine," said Raye as she slapped Ashura across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Impressive, that was a good aim," said Ashura as he threw a punch at her, which she dodged, making it collide with the ground, creating a small crater.

Spinning around Ashura caught her with a round house kick to the chin, sending her flying back into the ground, making small skid trail. Picking her up he put her in a Torture Rack hold, putting a lot of pressure on her back and spinal cord, causing her to cry out in pain. Soon enough he grew tired of that treatment so he slammed her into the ground and began stomping on her gut and chest, causing her to cry out in pain more. Then something inside of her snapped and she bit Ashura's leg hard, drawing blood, causing him to yell in anger and in pain. Swatting her away, he drew his leg up and checked it, seeing that she drew blood he growled and charged her.

"Um, what is going on now?" asked Serena.

"Trainings over, she bit him and drew blood. That has made him angry and now, she is going to be in quite a bit of pain, until they return to normal. Sad really that my son couldn't have been as Saiyan as him," said Bardock.

"Who's your son?" asked Serena curiously. "And why isn't he like you or him?"

"My son is his father. The idiot's a disgrace to a lot of Saiyan's with actual intelligence. Even Kakarot's twin brother has more intelligence than him, even his older brother, who he helped kill," said Bardock sadly.

When Ashura and Raye came back, Raye was over his shoulder thrashing about angrily. She clawed his back and attempted to kick him in the jaw, but he wouldn't allow it. Everyone saw her tail as plain as day and knew that Bardock and Ashura were right about her being a Saiyan Martian. However Ashura didn't stop when he came up on them, instead he gathered his bag of training supplies and flew off.

"He's kidnapping Raye!" said Mina as everyone suddenly grew angry and scared for Raye and what Ashura might do to her.

"She wasn't kidnapped, if you had been paying attention close enough, you would have seen the slight smirk on her. That girl brought this upon herself and now she faces the consequences. She drew blood from Ashura when she bit him. She claimed Ashura as her mate, now Ashura is going to repay her, by one to two of about three to five things. One he'll either kill her, where his daughter can't see him. Two he'll just erases the mark by blasting it, canceling her claim on him as hers. Three he'll mark her and they'll enjoy a night of fun. Four he'll blast the mark and still enjoy a night of fun or/and finally five he'll blast the mark, enjoy a night of fun, and then kill her," said Bardock like it was nothing new.

"How can you be so calm about this!" asked Lita.

"Simple, Ashura's human side, won't let him kill her, unless she's a threat. So that lowers it down to three different options. One he'll either, erase the mark and do nothing, two he'll erase the mark and a night of fun with her, or three he'll mark her and have night of fun with her," said Bardock as the others grew curious as to what he meant by the term "fun".

"What do you mean by the term 'fun with her'?" asked Amy.

"He'll…" trailed Bardock looking to Mizu, so he went and quietly whispered it into Amy's ear, causing her face to go crimson red.

"Oh!" said Amy as the others gathered around her, except Rini and Hotaru who were kept out of it by Bardock holding them by the back of their necks.

"What did he say Ames?" asked Serena curiously as the others asked as well.

"He'll do 'it' with her if he chooses one of the last two options," said Amy.

"Do what?" asked Mina.

"It!" said Amy whose face became crimson red again as it dawned on everybody, their faces also becoming crimson red.

"Oh, that," said Mina as the others just nodded and went their separate ways.

"What did he tell Amy, papa?" asked Hotaru.

"You'll find out when you're older," said Amarra as the three of them went back towards their apartment.

"Okay," said Hotaru still curious.

-

Elsewhere at Ashura's home he had banged through the front doors and ordered all sound proof walls in ten minutes or there would be hell to pay. He made his way to his private quarters and tossed Raye onto the bed.

"You want to mark me like that? Fine, but be prepared for the consequences," said Ashura as he undressed and Raye began moving about seductively. "Oh, you really are a little Saiyan aren't you?"

Raye just purred as Ashura came closer to her and undressed her. That night the two shared a passion so great that two sound proof walls had to be put up. And even that wasn't enough as everyone who heard what went on his private quarters would be haunted for the rest of their natural born lives.

The Next Morning

Raye awoke to major aches all over her body, especially her private regions. Sliding out of the bed she noticed she was not wearing her usual bed clothes, at that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. She noticed in a mirror a strange scar on her collar bone, it looked like bite marks, but there weren't any other bites marks on her. Turning around she realized what had gone on the night before as it all came back to her. She slid down to the floor sobbing disgusted with what she was, a Saiyan. A filthy Saiyan in her mind, she was convinced that all Saiyan's were ruthless, heartless, barbaric murderers. Now here she was, having discovered she was part of that same race, however something kept nagging at the back of her mind.

"You're not a disgusting, filthy Saiyan," said Ashura as he came over to her. "Not all Saiyan's are bad. It's just what other races make us out to be, there are Saiyan's out there that were once just like other races described them. But then they found a peaceful world where some who found out what they were accepted them for what they were and helped them make their lives better."

"How do you know so much?" asked Raye crying.

"Shh, now, now, Raye don't cry, you're beautiful. I know because I became like them from the opposite way, but then I found meaning in life and came back to what I originally was, with some attributes left from my darker self," explained Ashura. "I love you Raye, you're my mate, and I'm yours. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Trista, what happened with her was a one time thing. Something that happened when our instincts decided to take over, but now that I have a bond mate I will feel only that way towards you."

Ashura kissed her and that morning turned into what it was the night before. By the time midday rolled around they had showered, dressed, and eaten. They were on their way over to Serena's where his daughter and Bardock were staying presently. When he arrived with Raye beside him Serena couldn't help but blush.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Raye and Ashura curiously.

"Um… Bardock… he um…" stammered Serena unable to keep her words straight.

"Let me guess, he told you the possible options that might happen between Raye and me last night and told one of you the definition of the term 'fun with her', who told the rest of you except the three children," said Ashura as Serena nodded, her face a crimson red.

"Please come in, your grandfather and daughter, are busy talking with my parents," said Serena as they entered and Mizu came running and tackled Ashura to the floor.

"DADDY!" cried Mizu happily.

"It's could to see you too Mizu," said Ashura chuckling as he got up off the floor. "I hope she didn't cause too much trouble or damage."

"No, she was an angel last night. We just told her that you were going to get her room ready for her last night," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"That's good, thank you again Mrs. Tsukino," said Ashura as he turned his gaze to Bardock. _"What is going on old man!"_

Everyone stared at Ashura wondering what he had said, when Bardock replied, _"I'll tell you when we have less of an audience whelp!"_

_"WHELP! You call me a whelp? When we are in the training room, you and I are going to have a little heart to heart talk!"_ snapped Ashura angrily.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Serena confused at the exchange between the two Saiyan's obviously yelling and insulting each other.

"Nothing that can't wait for later, lets just say the old man is going to have a lot of explaining to do," said Ashura glaring at Bardock angrily.

"Okay, well if you say so," said Serena.

Ashura nodded and he left with Raye and Bardock in tow.

"Next time Serena, I think we should move to a city that doesn't have a monsters or people trying to beat each other up," said Mr. Tsukino.

"Yeah, well I told you this city had a high crime rate, but an even higher rate of them being caught and nobody being seriously hurt," said Serena.

-

When they arrived at Ashura's home they saw Bulma waiting for them, with Mirai, Trunks, and Vegeta. Bardock instantly made himself scarce as Raye, Mizu, and Ashura approached the four.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Briefs?" asked Ashura.

"I just came by to see Kasumi, she gave me your address to talk. But the people inside refuse to let me in without either, Mr. or Miss Moon's permission or an appointment. Do you know where Kasumi is, so I can talk with her?" asked Bulma curiously.

"She's dead, a big muscled head, with no brains and an obvious psycho killed her. She also killed a friend of mine, leaving only her daughter behind, whom I'm legally responsible for," said Ashura pushing past Bulma.

"Well if your responsible for her, then where is her father? Is he dead as well? Or is he a low life bum that wants nothing to o with his daughter?" asked Bulma.

"DON'T CALL MY DADDY THAT!" yelled Mizu angrily causing everyone, even Vegeta to jump a little.

"The kid's got spunk," replied Vegeta as everyone looked at Mizu glaring at them, with a very Vegeta like glare, surprising them all.

"It's none of your business where Mizu's father is, now go!" said Ashura.

"Fine, I'll be expecting you at the ball this Friday or I'll have to report you to Child Protection Services," said Bulma smirking evilly.

"You do that I swear you will regret it for the rest of your natural born life!" snapped Ashura angrily.

"Ashura," said Raye trying to calm him down.

"Let's go, lets leave the low life woman to whatever she does," said Ashura as they entered and everyone outside her the clerk greet Ashura as Mr. Moon.

-

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Two, I hope you'll like it and hopefully I'll get better at this type of story as I go on. If anybody would like to help co-author this story, then please just e-mail me at let me know with your ideas and reasons why. I'm an honest person and wouldn't take your ideas. Here is the next poll along with current pairings to be voted on:

Do you think the Ashura/Raye pairing is a good idea? Yes or No, explain

What do you think of a Sailor Senshi dieing already? Explain

What do you think of killing Kasumi already? Explain

Should I give up on this story? Yes or No, explain

Should I just start this story over? Yes or No, explain

Current Parings to be voted on: (I'm going to stop being picky, Yaoi and Yuri accepted)

Goten/Hotaru, Goten/Rini, Trunks/Hotaru, Trunks/Rini, Mirai/Lita

Mirai/Mina, Mirai/Lime, Mirai/Videl, Mirai/Serena, Your Choices

Well that's it for the pairings that I can actually think of right now and I have one last question for everyone.

What did you think of the Martians being banished Saiyan's? Explain

For more information, read alter chapters and about mid-beginning to mid story.

Shadow Kage


End file.
